gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jak na szkoleniu
Federal Investigation Bureau | gdzie = magazyn przy Dutch London Street w Ranczo | cel = torturowanie Pana K, zabicie Tahira Javana | nagroda = brak | wymagania = Trzech wspaniałych | odblokowuje = Szybka robota (wstęp), Skok na Merryweather (Frachtowiec)''Aby ta misja została odblokowana należy jeszcze ukończyć misję ''Mała podwodna. lub Skok na Merryweather (Na morzu)''Aby ta misja została odblokowana należy jeszcze ukończyć misje: ''Mała podwodna i Cargobob. | niezaliczenie = śmierć Dave'a lub Pana K, ucieczka Tahira Javana, zniszczenie samochodu Dave'a lub Trevora, przedwczesny strzał na imprezie, zabicie lub zranienie nieodpowiedniej osoby na imprezie }} Jak na szkoleniu – misja w Grand Theft Auto V, trzecia dla FIB. Solucja Przed misją będąc Michaelem lub Trevorem otrzymamy telefon od Steve'a który poinformuje nas o miejscu spotkania. Po tym przełączamy się na Trevora lub Michaela w zależności którym przeprowadzaliśmy rozmowę. Akcja przeniesie się na zewnątrz magazynu w Ranczo. Tam Michael i Trevor przeprowadzą między sobą krótką rozmowę. Po tym protagoniści spotkaja się w magazynie z pozostałymi członkami FIB czyli Steve'em Hainesem, Dave'em Nortonem i Devinem Westonem oraz zastaniemy Pana K, który jest przetrzymywany przez FIB. Biuro chce zabić Tahira Javana. Pan K powie, że cel znajduje się w Rockford Hills. Zgodnie z tym Haines każe Michaelowi i Dave'owi udać się do dzielnicy. Po skończonej cut-scence wsiadamy z Dave'em do jego samochodu i udajemy się we wskazane miejsce. Po przyjeździe okaże się, że informacja była błędna. Po tym gra przełączy nas na Trevora. Haines będzie kazał protagoniście torturować Pana K. Zgodnie z jego poleceniem robimy to. Do wyboru mamy: wyrwanie zęba, klucz francuski, rażenie prądem i podtapianie. Wybieramy jedną z metod tortur i stosujemy ją na Panu K. Po tym Kerimov powie, że cel znajduje się w Chumash. Następnie gra przełączy nas na Michaela który siedzi z Dave'em w kawiarni i pije kawę. Wsiadamy ponownie do Oracle Dave'a i udajemy się do miasteczka. Po przyjeździe Michael i Dave wejdą na pobliskie wzgórze. Po tym Dave zadzwoni do Steve'a w celu dowiedzenia się informacji o wyglądzie celu. Gra przełączy nas na Trevora i ponownie torturujemy Pana K. Ten powie, że cel jest średniego wieku i wzrostu. Po chwili gra ponownie przełączy nas na Michaela i naszym zadaniem będzie zlokalizowanie celu. Przybliżamy celownik karabinu na dom i szukamy celu. Po chwili Michael dojdzie do wniosku, że to zbyt mało informacji. Przełączamy się ponownie na Trevora i torturujemy Pana K. Ten powie, że cel ma krzaczastą brodę. Ponownie szukamy celu lecz nadal będzie to zbyt mało informacji. Po tym znowu przełączamy się na Trevora i torturujemy Ferdinanda. Kerimov zacznie płakać i powie, że cel pali papierosy marki Redwood i jest leworęczny. Po otrzymaniu tych informacji szukamy celu (zazwyczaj stoi przy barierkach i pali papierosa). Gdy go znajdziemy, zabijamy go. Po udanym zadaniu gra przełączy nas na Trevora. Haines będzie kazał Trevorowi pozbyć się Kerimova. Ten jednak ma inny plan. Protagonista zaprowadza Pana K do swojego samochodu. Po cut-scence zawozimy Ferdinanda na lotnisko. Po przyjeździe Trevor porzuci Kerimova na chodniku i odjedzie. Po tym misja zakończy się. Ciekawostki * Jeśli gracz doprowadzi to zatrzymania akcji serca Pana K i nie wstrzyknie mu adrenaliny, Pan K umrze, a wtedy włączy się alternatywny przerywnik, w którym Haines wścieka się na Trevora za przesadzenie z brutalnością zadaną Panu K. Pod koniec przerywnika zacznie mu grozić – jest to nawiązanie do tego, że Haines chce pozbyć się Trevora. * Pod koniec misji, jeśli gracz przełączy się na Michaela, będzie się on żegnał z Dave'em. * Misja ta wywołała ogromne kontrowersje i została uznana za najbardziej kontrowersyjną misję w serii GTA. * Jest możliwe zabicie Tahira Javana wcześniej, tzn. bez uzyskania wszystkich informacji. * Jeśli gracz rozpocznie tę misję jako Trevor, Michael będzie palić, zaś Trevor powie mu, by przestał palić i wziął się w garść. Jeśli gracz rozpocznie misję jako Michael, Trevor będzie się wypróżniał za kontenerem, co wywoła u Michaela obrzydzenie. * W celu zaliczenia misji na 100% trzeba użyć wszystkich narzędzi tortur i nie doprowadzić do zatrzymania akcji serca Pana K. * W japońskiej wersji gry gracz nie ma możliwości torturowania Pana K. * Oryginalna nazwa jednego z mini-osiągnięć potrzebnego do ukończenia misji na złoty medal, Don't Stop Me Now, jest nawiązaniem do tytułu słynnej piosenki zespołu Queen. * W tej misji Michael dowiaduje się od Dave'a, że Bradley nie żyje. * Jeśli gracz zabije nieodpowiednią osobę nawet po śmierci Tahira Javana,misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem. Galeria Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 1).jpg|Michael otrzymuje telefon od Steve'a Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 2).jpg|Rozmowa Michaela z Trevorem Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 3).jpg|Spotkanie protagonistów z pozostałymi członkami FIB Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 4).jpg|Haines przygotowuje Pana K. Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 5).jpg|Kerimov podaje pierwszy adres celu Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 6).jpg|Michael i Dave wsiadają do samochodu… Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 7).jpg|…i udają się do Rockford Hills Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 8).jpg|Okazuje się, że adres był błędny Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 9).jpg|Haines każe Trevorowi torturować Kerimova Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 10).jpg|Trevor uderza Pana K. kluczem francuskim Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 11).jpg|Ferdinand podaje nowy adres Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 12).jpg|Michael i Dave ponownie wsiadają do samochodu… Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 13).jpg|…udają się do Chumash… Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 14).jpg|…i wchodzą na wzgórze Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 15).jpg|Trevor wyrywa ząb Panu K. Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 16).jpg|Ten mówi, że cel jest w średnim wieku i wzroście Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 17).jpg|Michael szuka celu bezskutecznie Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 18).jpg|Protagonista razi prądem Pana K.… Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 19).jpg|…i wstrzykuje mu adrenalinę Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 20).jpg|Kerimov mówi, że cel ma brodę Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 21).jpg|Michael ponownie nie znajduje celu Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 22).jpg|Trevor podtapia Pana K. Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 23).jpg|Ten mówi, że cel jest leworęczny i pali papierosy Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 24).jpg|Michael zabija cel Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 25).jpg|Trevor uwalnia Pana K.… Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 26).jpg|…zaprowadza go do swojego samochodu… Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 27).jpg|…zawozi go na lotnisko… Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 28).jpg|…i zostawia go tam Plik:Jak na szkoleniu (V - 29).jpg|Misja ukończona Trzech wspaniałych | następna = Szybka robota (wstęp) Skok na Merryweather (Frachtowiec) lub Skok na Merryweather (Na morzu) }} de:Streng nach Vorschrift en:By the Book es:De libro pt:Ao Pé da Letra ru:By The Book